


Cornflower and Opal

by SchneeSnow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: ALLTim, AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>韦恩家族的巫师布鲁斯喜好捡拾各种小妖，比如犬妖迪克，狼崽杰森（已夭折？），小猫提姆（被灭族的奴隶幸存者），达米安是他和恶魔生的混血小孩。<br/>艾尔家族传说有神的血统，将军卡尔·艾尔也是单亲家长，家里突然多了一个康…<br/>由于种种原因提姆又要变成猫奴被拍卖，熊孩子康把他买回家了…<br/>提姆是个非常温顺的猫妖，无论在谁家里或是在床上</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 乱七八糟的AU，也许所有人都不是人类，妖精啊，半神啊，巫师啊，blahblahblah…提姆是为数不多的小猫妖。
> 
> 有超蝙，21，Jondami等等，可能有绿红什么的。
> 
> 有bug还请指出和体谅_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 对不起各位，OOC属于我。
> 
> 【注意：有AllTim的意味！重要的事：alltim！alltim！alltim！】
> 
> 大家都爱提摩西，尤其是康。
> 
> ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

矢车菊在胸前，提姆将它们握紧，布鲁斯转头看他一眼，紧张，男孩眨巴同样颜色的眸子，把指尖的蓝色汁液偷偷擦在裤线上。花瓣掉落黏住手指，他只好伸出舌头将它们舔去。

"别怕，提姆。"布鲁斯在蝙蝠面具后面，并不看男孩身上的锁链，"我们一会儿就回家。"

锁链在男孩纤细的手脚腕，还有纤细的脖颈，和他颈上的蛋白石纠缠一起，细碎的叮当声和着男孩偷偷擦手的小动作，还有他难以控制的颤动，叮当叮当叮当，撞击他那块勋章般的蛋白石，此刻它更似项圈，锁紧即将被拍卖的奴隶——提姆·德雷克，仅存的猫妖德雷克。

蛋白石本属于提姆的父亲，赠予他的母亲，现在由他继承：德雷克家族的宝物，火焰与深海与丛林的颜色融为一体在鸟蛋大小的宝石中游弋…就像提姆的眼睛，深蓝化紫在其中畅游，他望着布鲁斯，就能将布鲁斯拖入静谧忧郁的深渊。

［我在做什么。］布鲁斯心想，仿佛一万头马匹在心中扬蹄嘶鸣。

"看呐，女士们先生们，布鲁斯·韦恩先生亲自将奴隶的笼子推进拍卖场！可见这是多么珍贵的商品！”拍卖师兴奋地说道：“一只猫妖！”

布鲁斯无法让这个人闭嘴，将指甲深深握进拳头。在众多显贵云集的拍卖场，他不能在众人面前上这该死的家伙闭嘴，也不能阻止众人的惊叹。

韦恩庄园果然收集了世间多种珍品，大家在私语中摩拳擦掌，众多视线让铁笼里的男孩羞怯而恐慌。提姆向后退去撞上铁栏，惊吓之中暴露出隐藏不稳的猫的印记。

哦，看那双小猫耳！在座有小姐发出赞叹。提姆涨红着脸颊将它们缩回人类外表，他听到达米安在人群中愤怒的嘘声，迪克也在，他的养兄养弟都眉头紧皱。

"大家看到了，货真价实的猫妖！"拍卖师顾不上身旁布鲁斯的不情不愿，高声喊叫："未成年而已被大巫师韦恩先生驯化，一旦成年魔法稳定将有无穷潜力，可协助主人巩固家业实现夙愿！下面让我们听听原饲主韦恩先生的阐述！"

若布鲁斯可以原则，他绝不会让提姆来到这里。拍卖师在耳边小声提醒他说些什么。面向贪婪的人群，布鲁斯别无选择：

"提姆…他的眼睛很美。"

号牌纷纷高举，“拍卖开始！”

 

是在成年礼上，芭芭拉做了她祭司生涯的首个预言。她看到圣光和奇异的水泡，乌黑的心脏流出殷红鲜血，心室一缩一舒，她听到动物温柔低吼，绚烂变色的宝石在火中炸裂。

她看着布鲁斯，双眼如在梦中，指向吃完蛋糕舔手指的提姆。"他的心脏会被祭献给神。"

达米安噎住了，提姆面不改色给他的弟弟拍打后背。

迪克劝说家人相信预言的不准确性，身为家长的布鲁斯试图相信，但祭司的预言总是很快传到教会，耳目遍地，难以逃脱。

果然他们登门拜访，三五一群身着黑长袍。"我们相信这是神谕，而如今灾祸四起，民众间有动乱的心思。蚀祭日将要来临，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯眼眸暗去，他知道既往那些日子里，祭台上的血肉都流向哪里。

"提姆是韦恩家的养子。"

"德雷克家族十年前就被剥夺了公民权，幸存者都是奴隶身份。"

提姆在楼上听他们谈话，记起那场灾难，忧伤地晃了晃尾巴垂下头，迪克在身后搂着他，喃喃细语：我们都在你身边呢，提米。

"那么，韦恩家的奴隶当然归韦恩家私有。"布鲁斯说，"其实韦恩家的房子也不欢迎擅自来访，先生们。"

客人走了，任性的韦恩将他们成功赶走，但房门关闭之前有句话飘摇而入缠绕在天花板："据我们所知，德雷克孩子的归属并没有被登记在案，换句话说，他成为您的奴隶并不受认可。"

提摩西·杰克·德雷克·韦恩将被公开拍卖。

"只要我们再把你买回来就行，德雷克。”达米安仰起头向他展露自己缺少一颗的牙齿。阿尔弗雷德给他别上一束矢车菊，"给您带来好运。"提姆喜欢矢车菊，迪克说那代表幸福。

 

幸福，提姆觉得它愈来愈远。

"塞克雷小姐，三万五千金币！"

"格雷森先生，四万金币！"

"艾尔先生，四万五千！"

"格雷森先生，五万！"

"五万五，艾尔先生！"

迪克继续举牌，心脏因恐慌而砰砰直跳。只是一个未成年奴隶，不值得王公显贵们花这么大价钱，纵使猫妖相貌可爱，但提姆并没展露强大的魔法，竞拍者几乎都已放弃，唯独那个艾尔…

"十万。"那个声音喊道。提姆转向那个方向，出价人的奇怪面具只遮住他的眼睛，卖场寂静无声。

"艾尔先生十万一次！"拍卖师举起小锤。

布鲁斯脑中火烧现场么念头一闪而过。他现在拿不出更多的钱，迪克也知道，提姆也知道。

达米安抢过迪克手中的号牌举起。

小锤在空中静止，端详那个最小的毛孩子韦恩，向迪克确认："格雷森先生，您是要继续出价吗？"

"我可以卖掉房间里那幅画！"小韦恩对迪克说，狠瞪前方的拍卖师。

迪克对小弟点头。"十万零五千。”

"十五万。"

那人站起来，让所有人看清他得意的笑容。他并未身穿艾尔家族明亮的蓝色，可胸前确是那尊贵的标志，一个S。

"我要杀了你！"迪克不得不将达米安牢牢按住才不让他投掷火球，他们周边的男男女女惊叫逃开，这巫师与恶魔的混血孩童身上已经冒出浓烟。"我要割断你的喉咙扯下你的蠢脑袋！"

陌生的艾尔只是咧嘴一笑，指向自己的额角："试试看！"他无视众人议论大步走向前："现在小猫归我了，还有谁有疑问吗！"

落锤。

达米安怒吼着"德雷克是我们的"。

艾尔拨开退场人群昂首阔步向着他的新财产。

提姆流泪了。

泪水溢出眼角的一瞬，他愤怒的养兄弟突然平静下来，平静而悲伤，仿佛丢失了羽巢无力鸣叫的鸟儿。迪克搂着达米安的肩膀冷眼注视那艾尔的后背，他看起来丝毫不像他们知道的艾尔，况且艾尔家族也并非以富有著称，如果他冒充那个姓氏，如果他的钱来路不明确定有罪，拍卖无效，提姆就会回家。

提姆的泪珠掉落在铁笼，布鲁斯知道，他不敢看他的男孩。

"布鲁斯…"

［我在干什么…］

他不得不走近提姆，迎向那一声隔着铁栏的呼唤，迎向湿漉着的双眼，天空也被泪水淹没。

你把我卖了。

他的男孩没有把话说出口，布鲁斯对自己说。

"给你，布鲁斯，"提姆把尚未枯萎的矢车菊分成两半，一半握在胸前："代表幸福。然后祝我好运。"

了不起的大巫师布鲁斯·韦恩还能怎么样。他熔断铁笼去拥抱他的男孩，提姆踮着脚，亲吻他的嘴唇。

"你已经是我的，小猫！"新主人的嗓音全是不满，"就不应该当着主人的面亲吻别人！前主人也不行！"

"你是谁？"布鲁斯并没有放手的意思。"我没在艾尔家见过你。"

"康·艾尔，您最好记住了，韦恩先生。"他摘掉奇怪的面具露出一张年轻英气的脸，伸手从高他一头的巫师手中揽过提姆，挺起胸膛毫无畏惧。"某种意义上说，我是卡尔·艾尔的表弟，但我并不输他。"

布鲁斯的眉眼间皱出一道冰冷沟壑：

"我会和卡尔谈谈。"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提宝的魅力无人能抗拒_(:D」∠)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实会变成一堆甜饼，  
> 对不起，让康宝变得这么蠢。。。

布鲁斯说他要和卡尔谈谈，但康毫不在意。韦恩家人什么时候离开的，也许满腔愤恨，但康只顾凝视新奴隶的眼睛。  
他是胜者，他应得的。  
"老天，”他喃喃自语，说给他的战利品听：“你的眼睛真是美…"  
康捧着那张脸变幻角度端详，透过浓密睫毛望向眼窝深处，它们如同层叠迷雾浓烈惆怅，纠缠他的视线攀爬他的满个视野，勾住他抓牢他，仿佛从深海到浅滩，仿佛春风吹拂天空和花田，仿佛那束蔫巴巴的矢车菊能把一切染得美丽易碎。  
"您也是，"提姆回望他答道，字字重音。"…我的主人。"

提姆不知道他接下来的命运如何，直到他被康拉进艾尔宅邸的大门，见到女管家肯特太太。  
"玛莎！”他推门而入大叫着，俨然骄纵少爷的模样。“这是提摩西，我的新奴隶，你可以叫他提姆！"  
但他的管家似乎并不娇惯年轻主人。  
"我们家不会有奴隶，这一点您应该知道。"她双手叉腰走出厨房，围裙上还沾了一点奶油，瞪着康仿佛他是自己不听话的坏儿子。  
康径直走过去，拿本属于提姆的花束塞给她："别生气玛莎，这矢车菊是提姆送给你的礼物。卡尔今晚不回家我们可以直接开饭了吗，我要饿死了，提姆也是。"  
这简直是一句咒语，饿的字眼让肯特太太忘记了发火的缘由，摆好餐桌把不知所措的提姆按在椅子上坐好。  
"呃，我不知道我能不能上桌吃饭…"  
"你仁慈的主人说可以，并且让你坐在他身边。"康甚至把提姆的椅子拉得更靠近自己，把牛肉汤推到他眼前，"玛莎·肯特是我们的管家，卡尔的乳母，更像是我们的养母。"  
玛莎哼着小调将插花瓶子摆在餐桌中央，坐在提姆身边给他舀一大勺炖菜，盛一大块热乎乎的派。提姆仔细品尝菜肴的味道，让他想起阿尔弗雷德，想起他的家。

［您怎么能让奴隶与您同桌进食？］那个声音又在康的脑中低语。  
但他应该多吃一点，他太瘦了。康想，用力摇摇头。  
［您花钱买的奴隶应当伺候主人而不是被人照顾，奴隶该有奴隶的样子。］  
他属于我，卢瑟，你滚到一边去！  
［是的，奴隶属于您，但您要定下奴隶的规矩。］  
康眉头紧皱努力将声音赶走，［否则他会离你而去。］  
提姆抓着调羹默默吃饭，他主人的异常都被他看在眼里。康在抗拒什么？苹果派明明非常好吃。

"我想你晚上得睡在马厩。"康指终究没有继续吃那块派："奴隶总得有奴隶的样子。"  
"奴隶不应该和马匹共处，这不合规矩，主人。"提姆睁大一双眼睛装出懵懂而较真的样子，装作顺从却不顺他的意。  
年轻的主人还以为自己做足了架子。"我说什么就是什么。你是我花钱买的，小猫。"  
"这些可是将军的马，"提姆轻轻摇头，一缕黑发散落眉目之间，"尊贵的马，驰骋疆场与艾尔将军共享他的荣光。不该落得被一个卑微奴隶争抢马厩的下场，那太不公平。"  
他似乎说得有理，康注视他的脸却又不敢看，几乎以为提姆那双真诚无辜的双眼是猫妖的魔法之源。瞧它们一眨一眨的样子，自己会被蛊惑，康在心里说。"但我们没有为奴隶准备专用的卧室，或者你可以睡在厨房，就像故事里写的睡在炉灰里的小孩。  
不，不行，我得让你干干净净。睡我房间的地板上。对，就在我的床尾。"  
他抓起提姆的手就往楼上跑，端着盘子的玛莎在身后朝他喊："我们有很多客房，这样有失礼节！"  
康并不听她的话，他拉着提姆仿佛他真是一个亲密朋友。他指挥提姆擦干净地板睡在那里，又担心地板太凉把自己的被子扔下床。  
"你不冷吗？"提姆把自己盖好，问完想了想又加上："主人？"  
"不冷，快睡觉，小猫。"  
提姆在被子下面缩成一团，他能偷看到康起身，那双眼睛在暗中蓝得清澈无比。康抱着枕头转了个方向，头朝向床尾又再次躺下。  
他真奇怪。提姆心想：但对自己不坏，可谁知道以后会怎样。  
康只想离近些把提姆的呼吸听得清楚，他听着数着，才让自己安心睡去。

平稳的一夜，煎熬的一夜。  
满载焦灼的卡尔·艾尔面带瘀伤回到宅邸，太阳升起得疲惫缓慢，晨光照在鲜红的披风，黑烟微起将他包绕得沉重而狼狈。  
"早安，玛莎。"他接过冰凉的毛巾将整张脸孔埋进去，闷头询问：“康呢？”  
“哦，和他的小伙伴还在睡着呢。”  
听到"小伙伴"，卡尔将军的脸颊隐隐作痛。

康的惊醒也吵醒了提姆，他似乎梦到了韦恩庄园，梦到了布鲁斯，但他清醒之后确信自己嗅到了熟悉的魔法味道。  
敲门声响起，康突然慌乱不已，仿佛那扇门让他崇拜向往却又惧怕。  
"……卡尔？早上好！"  
门开了，正迎上康的问候。  
更亲密的称呼并不被允许，却不能阻止康紧盯他的一家之长，提姆从那目光中看到叛逆又看到渴求，近乎贪婪，如同锁链牢牢缠绕对方。  
"你被烧伤了吗，卡尔？"  
钢铁之躯的将军从不受伤，卡尔的表情略有尴尬，随即变回严肃的家长："托你的福，康，托你的福。"  
康竟然有些好奇昨晚发生了什么。谁也没注意到提姆瞬间收缩的瞳孔，他最熟悉的火焰魔法，对提姆而言称得上是幸福的信号。

两个艾尔争辩时提姆表现出茫然，仁慈的女管家将他领进饭厅，迎战蜂蜜松饼和培根煎蛋。  
"他们就像两个幼稚鬼。"女管家将一脸茫然的提姆按进椅子坐好，"没有什么问题比早餐更重要。"  
"谢谢您，肯特夫人。"  
"玛莎。"她纠正，直接把叉子塞进男孩手里："不论康受到了怎样的教唆，卡尔会让他明白自己的错误。"  
提姆能听到他们小声的争吵，像是"我的"，"奴隶"，"韦恩"，"法律"，提姆舔着蜂蜜，醒悟到因为玛莎在场时不允许吵架，于是两人只能进行被压抑的交流。  
"你必须让他回去。"卡尔抱起手臂似乎耗尽了耐心。  
答案是不，强硬的拒绝。"作为合法公民我的私有财产受到保护。"  
"没有人应该成为奴隶，康！奴隶制度绝不合理，而且绝对邪恶。”  
"但它存在，存在就有合理之处。"  
"设身处地，康，想想看如果是你，身为人却被当作牲畜对待，吃食只够活命，活命只为苦役，苦役只因惧怕伤痛或死亡，而所谓主人只为了取乐，就可能让你尝到伤痛或死亡的滋味。"  
康转头看着提姆，他的小猫刚刚沉静无忧地喝完牛奶，"……我不会那样对他的。"  
"提姆需要自由，让他回家。"  
"不。“康仍然直直盯着提姆，而对方也回望他。“我保证他不会收到伤害，他在这里会像小鸟一样自由。"  
卡尔长叹一口气，似乎无法再开口。"让他自己选择好吗？"  
“我想留下，艾尔先生。”  
他的声音那么小，透着胆怯，却那么清晰直冲进康的脑子。他要留下，他的提姆要留在自己身边。  
提姆的余光看见一只小鸟的影子在窗边消失，布鲁斯的魔法信使正把消息带回。他不知道昨晚布鲁斯是如何与卡尔"谈话"，但回家并不是最好的选择。提摩西·德雷克始终处于教会眈眈目光之下，从属于康的奴隶身份却能保护他，毕竟没人敢挑衅艾尔家族。布鲁斯知道留下来最为安全稳妥，提姆也知道。

康是那么欣喜若狂地冲向餐桌，简直要抱住提姆亲吻脸颊，他的男孩笑盈盈地看他，慵懒腼腆，瞳孔里有两个他。玛莎说得对，提姆是一个伙伴。  
卡尔并不明白男孩们心里在想什么，他还在回味布鲁斯阴沉沉的怒气。  
"康，你究竟哪来那么多钱去拍卖场？"  
"卢瑟的财产，它们都归我。"  
［您要知道，奴隶的任务是劳作，］那声音适时响起：［而会魔法的猫妖的价值远胜于此。］  
闭嘴卢瑟。康在嘴巴里塞满鸡蛋，嘟嘟囔囔把心中所想说出口。  
卡尔听懂了，面色凝重。同时提姆也发现了这个问题。


End file.
